Kane Tanaka
Kane Tanaka [Japanese: 田中カ子] (née Ota; born 2 January 1903) is a Japanese supercentenarian who is the oldest living person in the world whose age is validated by the Gerontology Research Group (GRG). Biography 'Early Life' Kane Tanaka was born in Kazuki Village (now Fukuoka), Fukuoka Prefecture, Japan, on 2 January 1903. She was the seventh of eight children born to Kumakichi and Kuma Ota, and was also born prematurely. She married Hideo Tanaka on 6 January 1922, although they didn't meet before the wedding. They had four children and adopted a fifth. During World War II, Tanaka worked in her family's store (Tanaka Mochiya) selling rice cakes and noodles. Her son Nobuo was captured by the Soviets, but was released in 1947. She continued to work in the store before retiring at the age of 63. In the 1970s, she visited the United States, where she has several nieces and nephews. 'Later life' At the age of 103, Tanaka was diagnosed with colon cancer but survived a 5-hour-long surgery. When she was 107, her son wrote a book about her, which discusses her life and longevity. Tanaka currently resides in Fukuoka prefecture, and has lived in a nursing home since 2005. At the age of 116, she can get around with the help of a walker, play Othello, and do math problems and calligraphy. Her favorite foods include chocolate, and pop beverages. She loves to write poetry and she can still remember her trips to the United States. She attributes her longevity to her faith in God. On 2 January 2020 Kane Tanaka celebrated her 117th birthday making her the fourth Japanese person to do so. The others being, Nabi Tajima, Chiyo Miyako, and Misao Okawa. Age Records Tanaka became the world's oldest validated living person upon the death of Chiyo Miyako on 22 July 2018. Following the death of Shimoe Akiyama, Tanaka became the last surviving Japanese person born in 1903 and the last person born in 1903 overall upon the death of Italian Maria Giuseppa Robucci on 18 June 2019. On 9 March 2019, Kane Tanaka was officially presented with the "World's Oldest Living Person" and "World's Oldest Living Woman" titles by the Guinness World Records. On 15 December 2019, Kane Tanaka became one of the ten oldest validated people ever recorded. Tanaka is currently the third-oldest person ever recorded from Japan. Gallery Kane Tanaka3.jpg|Kane (front row, centre) with her brothers and sisters. Kane Tanaka4.jpg|Photos with family and relatives. From left: Hideo Tanaka, Kane Tanaka, Nobuo Tanaka, Tsuruko Kunimasa, Toyoko Nakamura. Kane Tanaka2.jpg|From right: Kane Tanaka, Hana and Nao Sakai (sisters), Kiyoshi Ota (younger brother), around 1992. Quizz.jpeg|Kane Tanaka at the age of 113. Kane Tanaka1.jpg|Kane Tanaka being recognised by Guinness World Records, March 2019. KaneTanakaSept2019.jpg|Kane Tanaka in September 2019. References *GRG World Supercentenarian Rankings List *Kane Tanaka, 116 Photo Gallery, GRG *国内最高齢１１５歳、入所者励ます　「頑張りんしゃい」 (deadlink) *San Marcos couple celebrate aunt’s 113th year *World’s oldest person confirmed as 116-year-old Kane Tanaka from Japan Guinness World Records' announcement (9 March 2019) *June 2019 article *August 2019 article *November 2019 article *世界最高齢の田中さん117歳に (117 birthday) 2 January 2020 pt-br:Kane Tanaka Category:WOPs Category:Fukuoka births Category:Living people Category:Japan births